


Girl Talk

by starrypawz



Series: Somewhere I Belong [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako just has to find out what's going on between Zanearo and Torian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for Torian's romance/companion arc

“Oh go on tell me,” Mako said.

Zanearo sat there, toying with her drink. Mako was in a prodding mode right now. They were on The Fleet partly because the ship needed some work and well, a little bit of a break wouldn’t go amiss. Mako had practically dragged her into the nearest cantina.

“Nothing to say,”

“Oh, come on Aro I know something happened,”

She sighed, realising she had no way of backing out of this conversation. “When Torian came back from Alderaan, he said he loved me,”

The sound Mako made caused her to flinch. “Oh, what did you do?”

“I kissed him,”

“Do you love him then?”

“I think so, pretty sure,”

“Oh this is great, Aro, I’m so happy for you,” Mako hugged the Chiss.

“Uh thanks, but can you keep it quiet. Still early days you know?”

“Sure thing boss,” Mako winked. 

Zanearo’s comm chimed and she laughed, “Speak of the devil,”


End file.
